Scorpion Clan (TCG)
|image1=Scorpion 2.png |champion=Bayushi Shoju |families=Bayushi family Shosuro family Soshi family Yogo family |motto=''“I will be your villain, Hantei.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 17 }} The Scorpion Clan, the Clan of Secrets, was one of the seven Great Clans, founded by the Kami Bayushi. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Scorpion Clan Duty The Scorpion were the Emperor's Underhand, the most loyalist Great Clan to the Emerald Empire, they would be Rokugan's last hope when Darkness falls, protecting the Empire by any means necessary, such as to lie, steal, cheat, or perform blackmail, poison and sabotage. Rest of Rokugan regarded them as villains. The Great Clans Bayushi founded the Scorpion Clan with a simple purpose: dishonor themselves so that others could live honorably. Thus, it was not duplicity that was the surest sign of Bayushi's method, but pragmatism. They maintained a vast networks of spies and informants, and were extremely skilled at turning assets others used to try to spy onthem. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 140 The Scorpion had both united the other clans against them in righteous anger and kept the other clans divided so that no one coalition could overpower the Emperor, earning them no few enemies over the centuries. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Military Scorpion commanders used deception on the field, confounding enemy scouts, spreading false battle plans, and sending opposing armies in divergent directions, revealing the Scorpion force only when it is time to draw blade from scabbard. The Scorpion's own scouts were impeccably trained, buoyed by an array of spies and informants in a network that stretched across class and rank, field and palace. In battle the Scorpion fielded a well-trained yet largely traditionalist army reminiscent of both the Lion and Crane armies and suited for warfare on the battlefield and off. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 58 Masks All Scorpion samurai wore masks, to conceal their features and emotions to others. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Families of the Scorpion Clan The Scorpion had four families, Shosuro, the Soshi, the Yogo, and the Bayushi as the ruling. Each family specialized in a different sort of deception, wearing masks as an overt promise of their duplicity. Notable Holdings * Beiden * City of the Open Hand * Kyūden Bayushi * Ryokō Owari Toshi * Shimomura * Shiro no Shosuro * Shiro no Soshi * Shiro Yogo * Shosuro Gardens * Toshi Ranbo (under Scorpion administration) * Traitor's Grove Schools The following were the schools within the Scorpion Clan: * Bayushi Deathdealer (Bushi, Shinobi) * Bayushi Manipulator (Bushi, Courtier) * Shosuro Infiltrator (Shinobi, Courtier) * Soshi Illusionist (Shugenja, Courtier, Shinobi) * Yogo Preserver (Shugenja) * Yogo Wardmaster (Shugenja) Scorpion Clan Champion The Scorpion Clan Champion, known as the Master of Secrets and Lies, The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute was the leader of the Scorpion Clan. The following are the known Champions of the Scorpion Clan: See also * Scorpion Clan/Meta * Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders (TCG) Champion Scorpion